catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan
Territory General Territory After being driven out of their previous territory by humans, WindClan once again chose to make their home in the moors. The land is dotted with willow and heather trees, as well as colorful wildflowers and the like. The WindClan camp is located deep into a secluded valley, surrounded by flowing willow trees. The camp is a small village that was abandoned long ago by its former human inhabitants. There are enough cottages in the village for each member to claim for their own, so feel free to do so! Each cabin is furnished with a bed, closet, etc. Some are bigger than others in order to house larger families. The "Medicine Cabin" is located in the center of camp, where the medics do most of their work and store their supplies. Also in the center of the village there is a large wooden stage where meetings, announcements, and events are held. Dragon Skeleton Looming upon a hill deep within the western part of WindClan's moors sits a structure seemingly untouched for generations - dragon's skeleton, half buried in the soil. From tail tip to nose, the skeleton is almost double the size of a whale and evidently ancient. It's bones are yellowing and flaky, broken off in some parts, even, but it has withstood the test of time and remains to look watch over the clan's territory. Although it is many a kit's favorite place to explore and climb upon, it can also be quite dangerous - bird of prey such as vultures, owls, and hawks hunt the area regularly, and to fall from atop the skeleton could end up being deadly. Salt Lake Found at the base of a ridge that plays host to a stand of trees, a large body of water unfolds itself in crystalline clarity, surrounded partially by sandy grounds that could almost be called a beach. Even on dark days, it is possible to see well into the depths of this clarion lake, and many interesting sights can be found at the bottom. The unwary might immediately plunge into the beckoning depths, but a sharp surprise is waiting; the lake is heavily loaded with salt. While not harmful to swim in, drinking the water can produce painful or even deadly results, and the strange buoyancy of it makes diving deep down difficult. Nonetheless, it is a place of relaxation and excitement, and many WindClanners pass the day on the lake simply floating or exploring its depths. Ancient Temple There is a temple that was formed with cement, painted over in a light blue. The building itself was circular, surrounded by thin columns made with obvious gentle care and accuracy, images of dragons engraved into them. When one walks in, it's cool, purposefully made so by it's creators. There are books of all kinds on the shelves, however most are on alchemy and anything non-fiction. The fiction section is in the back. A small herb garden filled with lavender, lemongrass, chamomile, and many more known herbs can be found behind the building. Underground Tunnel System Discovered after a WindClanner literally fell into them while digging his own burrow, these massive underground tunnels snake out under the entirety of the territory- anywhere you can go above ground you can get to beneath it as well. For the most part these underground chambers are quite ancient, dug long ago by some mysterious being or beings, but in an effort to expand them to more specific areas of the territory the WindClanners have begun adding on new tunnels and rooms, making them a constant work in progress. These underground pathways are used for a myriad of things by the WindClanners, including; alternative housing for larger animals, escape routes during raids, underground storage space, and a space for events to take place. Gold River The river that cuts through WindClan's territory is wide, but it's current is slow. The calm surface hides a surprising depth, making it difficult to cross. The banks and floor of the river are loose and muddy, preventing any steady footing. Still, the combination of the cool mud and the soft pull of the current consistently draws members into the river for relaxation. It is not uncommon for there to be shiny bits of gold buried in the mud, and many members collect them for various projects. A bridge has been built across the river by members to enable the crossing of it. Orchard Deep within WindClan territory lies a small orchard inhabited by several different species of trees. Many of these said trees fruit in the spring, such as the apple and peach trees. To accompany them are their non-fruiting counterparts. Lovely dogwoods dot the space along with many others. In spring the orchard bursts with vibrant colors, making it clearly visible from several hundred feet away. While most would presume that the Clan sees it as simply decoration, the clan is trying their best to use what's given to them. The orchard marked a beginning to their agricultural advancement. Rules 1. Be respectful to every member, no matter their position, age, previous alliances, etc... 2. Any joiner who is not aggressive, hostile, or poses a threat to WindClan is welcome to join the clan. 3. Do not injure or capture clanmates, allies, or neutrals unless given explicit permission. 4. Rape in any form and sexual harassment are not tolerated. 5. Any religion can be followed, as long as its followers respect others' right to religion. 6. Abuse of children, whether they're enemies or not, is not tolerated. 7. If a member is below the rank of honorguard, they must receive permission before leading a raid. 8. Children (6 moons and below) are not allowed in battle. (Any rulebreaks above can end in public punishment, demotion and/or even exile if it is severe enough) Ranks Leader: A high position. Leaders are in charge of making all decisions for the Clan, and their word is final. They hold meetings, promote and demote members, and maintain alliances. They can accept event invitations, raid requests, and alliance requests. Cherviltea Xerses Deputies: A high position. Deputies help the Leader make decisions important to the Clan. They can accept raid requests and event invitations, as well as handle anything that doesn't require the Leader's approval. Jonathan Advisors: A high position. Advisors specialize in a specific area to make running the Clan easier. They can accept event invitations and raid requests from allies. Hover for specialties. Darth Vader, played by Owlie Greypaw Medics: A high position. Medics are the individuals of a clan whom are qualified to heal those in need. They are expected to hold regular herb trainings alongside picking apprentices viable for the Medic Trainee position. Jekyll Frisk Medicine Apprentice: A semi-high position. Medic Trainees are individuals picked by the medic following herb trainees, and are expected to train in the art of healing, to be promoted to a fully-qualified medic. Littlepaw Oklahoma Honorguards: A high position. Honorguards are decided Guardians who help to enforce the rules and are frequently sent out to request aid in battle, as well as fight in battle themselves. They overlook the Guardian team and can suggest changes to it, as well as accept invitations to events. Milktea Astercrown Astralprojections Littlepaw Lusa Takumi Kate Victoria Morgan Vindicate Guardians: A semi-high position. Guardians are members who have been recognized for their activity, ideas, development, and friendliness to newcomers and they keep order through the Clan. This rank can lead to further promotions. Victiorianpup Warriors: The working force and main body of the Clan, 12 moons+. Anyone can be a Warrior. Trainees/Apprentices: The "Warriors-in-Training". 6 moons+. Anyone can be an Apprentice/Trainee. Titles Combatant This title is awarded to members who have proven that they are willing to risk life and limb over and over again in battle for the sake of their clan and clanmates. Attending and leading raids may help you earn this title, and hosting and attending training sessions may help as well. Dedicated This title is awarded to members who have remained in WindClan for a consecutive four months real-time. You may go inactive during this time to still qualify for the title but you may not have left WindClan. Diplomat This title is awarded to members of WindClan who have proven that they value and respect WindClan’s relationships with their allies. This title can be earned by interacting with allies frequently (attending their events, visiting with gifts, etc...), and becoming an ambassador may also boost your chances. Field Medic This title is awarded to members who have proven that they are qualified to give out medical support to clanmates and allies in need. You may earn this title by tracking the medic request thread and frequently responding to threads that need a medic's attention, attending herb training sessions, and generally showing an interest in receiving the official title, but even without the title you are allowed to heal as long as you know what you're doing. Patriot This title is awarded to members who have been a part of WindClan for over a consecutive year real-time. You may go inactive during this time to still qualify for the title but you may not have left WindClan. Socialite This title is awarded to members who have consistently put in a genuine effort to welcome new members to WindClan and include them in the community. Hosting events for the clans and generally participating in meet-and-greets and being present when new members join also boosts your chance of receiving this title. Politics Allies BlizzardClan LithiumClan RiverClan Sunclan Hawkclan Enemies BloodClan BoneClan the Cartel the Exiles ScarClan the Blackheart Rogues History Religion and Customs